Pikmin Adventures
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: This is a Pikmin book. It's based on Pikmin 2.
1. Prologue

_Olimar! You are needed at Hoctate Employers immediately!_

Olimar groaned as he read this. He had literally _just_ got back from some unexplored planet, and he didn't even have time to catch up with his family. When Olimar got to Hoctate Employers, he walked up to the front desk. "I need to talk to Mr. Boss, please." Olimar said. "He'll come get you in a few minutes." The lady at the desk said. Right as he sat down, a teenager walked in. He had a blue t-shirt, and some pretty nice jeans, and had a pair of blue shoes. "Mr. Boss, please." He said. ""He'll come get you in a few minutes." The lady said. The teen sat down next to me. "hi. My name is Louis." he said. "Hi, Louis. My name's Olimar. Nice to meet you. I heard that you were going to talk to Mr. Boss. What did he call _you_ for?" Olimar asked. "He's my Uncle. He said something about a chance of a lifetime. I was kind of busy with things." Louis explained.

"Olimar! Louis! How are you two?" Mr. Boss asked. "We're , did you want _both_ of us?" Olimaar asked. "Why, yes! Of course! Olimar, this is my nephew Louis. He will accompany you on that unknown planet you found. We need you two to find treasures to sell to pay for debts. We kinda had to sell your ship, Olimar." Mr. Boss explained. "WHAT?! MY SHIP!" Olimar yelled. "Jeez, Captain, calm down!" Louis said. "Hey! You have some pretty nice manners. I think we'll get along nicely." Olimar said. "Anyhow, we had to build you a new ship, one that can hold _two_ people." Mr. Boss explained.

"It's a piece of junk." Olimar said. "Ow. There is an AI interface in this ship, you know. It wasn't exactly easy. Well, I think you should better get going. I'll be sending mail on how the company's doing. God speed!" Mr. Boss said.

 _That's all I've got for now. I hope you liked it, and like my other fanfics. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 1: Lift Off

"What is that?" Louis asked while pointing to a switch. "That is the brake." Olimar explained. Loimar thought back to earlier in the day, when Mr. Boss pulled him aside. _"Olimar! If my nephew gets to be to annoying, you can always tell him to be quiet." "Is he a new pilot?"_ Olimar had asked. _"Yes. He's a little new to this treasure tracking thing. So he'll probably ask a lot of questions."_ Mr. Boss explained. _"I'm all about teaching new pilots. So I'll answer any questions he has."_ Olimar assured Mr. Boss. _"Thanks, Olimar. You're doing me a big favor. I'll buy you a new ship."_ Mr. Boss had said.

"Hello, Captain Olimar. I am S.H.I.P. Super High Intelligent Program. I am here to help you determine tha value of objects. I can also activate the Research Pod, so I can help you in caves. I can also assemble upgrades for your suits. Where to?" S.H.I.P. asked. "Wlee, we need to go back to where I crashed." Olimar explained. "Sweet! Time to explore!" Louis pumped his fist.

"Activating cosmic drives. Lift off in 3...2...1...lift off!" S.H.I.P. said. The engines started rumbling, and the whole ship started shaking. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole ship just fell apart!" Olimar yelled over the engines. "Me either!" Louis replied.

 _This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review the story. I'll aways try and reply to the review. If you don't get a message right away, I'll try some more. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3: Brace for Impact!

"Are we there yet?" "No." "How about now?" "Louis, for the five hundred, thirty-seven-no _six_ , thousandth time, _**NO**_!" Olimar yelled. 'Zzt. Incorrect. We have arrived. Prepare for impact. Zzzt." S.H.I.P. said "Wait! Prepare for _what_?!" Olimar exclaimed. Just then, a huge tree zoomed by. "Whoa! That was _huge_!" Louis cried. S.H.I.P. took control of the ship. They swerved left to right, up and down. "I think we're good." Olimar sighed. "Zzt. Incorrect. Zzt." S.H.I.P. said. Just then, a massive tree swam in to view, much bigger than the one they first encountered. They couldn't fly past it, so the ship angled up and through a break in the branch. S.H.I.P. managed to fly in between them, but the side of the ship slammed into the branch, knocking open the back cockpit hatch and sending Louis flying out. "OLIMAR!" "NOOOO! YOUR UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Olimar screamed.

"Zzt. Louis. Do you read me? Zzt." "Oooowww." Louis groaned. He sat up, and rubbed his head. _Good thing my helmet was on._ Louis thought. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" "ZZT! Louis! Where are you? ZZT!" Olimar said through the com link. "Umm, I'm not entirely sure. It's definitly cold, lots of trees, oh, and a massive amount of snow. Jeez, these snow flakes are _huge_!" Louis exclaimed. "Hmm...interesting." Olimar said. Just then, Louis saw some footprints! He put his left boot in, and it fit nicely.


End file.
